


Slashy

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Slashy

I whisper... "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

You smile but say nothing.

"Guess I have. A minute ago."

I look at your eyes, glowing in the darkened room. Huge, as they stare at me. Dark and deep as the love I feel for you.

I look at your full lips, smiling at me, only a little bruised and swollen from being ravished for the past hour or so.

I look at your body, your skin smooth, translucent, glowing like alabaster.

I shake my head.

"Hear it again. You are incredibly beautiful."

Silence.

"Elijah?"

"Yeah?"

"C'mere."


End file.
